


Autumn Leaves

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The bits in-between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Nobody knows he loves this time of year, and that’s okay. Nobody has to. Sam is at school right now, passing this mid October day in his classes. He’s taking notes and writing down homework assignments, and Dean’s just…Here.And it feels good.





	Autumn Leaves

The ground is cool, and just a little bit damp underneath him. Leaves, brown and red and orange, fall lazily from the tall trees that hang overhead, and Dean Winchester just breathes it all in. The smell of drying foliage and the old onion grass, and smoke from somewhere far away. 

Nobody knows he loves this time of year, and that’s okay. Nobody has to. Sam is at school right now, passing this mid October day in his classes. He’s taking notes and writing down homework assignments, and Dean’s just…

Here. 

And it feels good. 

The sky is a bit overcast, but it doesn’t look like rain just yet. Later, though. In an hour or two, it’ll probably be cold and wet. The wind rustles the leaves around him, and sends more flying downward in messy spirals, and he closes his eyes. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” 

He cracks an eye open and finds his father standing above him. He looks tired, but uninjured, which is a good thing, John Winchester has been away on a hunt for about a week, leaving his two sons in a rented, slightly run-down house in Connecticut.

There’s a small backyard, and woods behind it, which is where Dean’s been spending most of his time this week. 

As he looks up at his father, he catches the look on his face. Nostalgic? Sad? Wistful, maybe? 

Dean thinks the word “wistful” sounds really girly. He vows never to use it again. 

“Who wants to be inside on a day like today?” he asks, grinning. Normally, he’d get to his feet and brush himself off and stand at attention, but his father beats him to it, kneeling down and brushing leaves from Dean’s hair. 

“Your mom used to do stuff like this.” 

Dean stays quiet. His father never talks like this, and he doesn’t want him to ever stop talking like this. Like it’s okay to say her name. Like it’s okay to have quiet time in a quiet place.

Like it’s okay.

John pats his son’s head gently before getting to his feet again. “You got another thirty minutes, and then we’ll go grab some grub before we pick up your brother from school.” 

Dean smiles.


End file.
